fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katara, Your Mother Isn't Here Anymore
The next morning at the palace, the back doors slammed open and the an angry Xaldin stormed into the room, grumbling, "Grr, I've never been so insulted in all my life!" He then stormed past a man with brown hair, blue and he's wearing blue clothing. He's Hakoda, the father of daughter and son. "Prince Xaldin, you're not leaving so soon, are you." Hakoda said as Xaldin stormed past him. "You only spent one night." "One night is too many. Good luck marrying her off!" Xaldin snapped as he stormed out of the room. Hakoda spotted a hole in his cloak pants, and saw blue Boxers." "Ohhh, Katara." Hakoda groaned heading for the courtyard, "Katara! Katara!" Hakoda then spotted a fourteen-year-old girl sitting on the edge of the fountain. She had brown hair, blue eyes and she wears a blue dress, a water tribe necklace on her neck. She's Katara. With her were four girls and one male. the first girl had long blonde hair, purple eyes and wore a purple vest with no sleeves or covering for the back, purple skirt She also wore high heeled boots and a white blouse. She's Mai Valentine. The Second girl had short pink hair, green eyes, wearing a red headband with the leaf carved on it, a red blouse, black shorts, and black gloves. She's Sakura Haruno. The third girl had auburn hair, blue eyes, pink dress and lavender shoes. She's Kairi The fourth girl had Auburn hair too, but she shad blue-green eyes, She wearing armored green Kimono. She's Suki. The fifth and final is boy with wolf tail brown hair, blue eyes and he wear blue clothing like his father. He's Sokka, Hakoda's son, Katara's Brother and Suki's Boyfriend. "Katara!" Hakoda exclaimed, and walked towards her until a blue cat-like witha fish tail named Vaporeon came up and hissed at him. In his mouth was what looked like a blue sheet. "Vaporeon! Darn it!" Hakoda yelled as he grabs the ripped pant parts from Vaporeon. They played a game of tug of war until Hakoda pulls back and lands on his behind, winning. As he looks at the ripped pants parts, he frowns. "So this is why Prince Xaldin stormed off!" "Aw, come on, Hakoda. Vaporeon were only playing with him." Mai said with a smirk. "Weren't you, Vaporeon?" Katara asked to Vaporeon in a cute tone of voice. "You were playing with that overdressed, self-absorbed Prince Xaldin weren't you?" Katara pet Vaporeon, they are enjoying the moment. Katara, girls and Sokka laughed at this. But when they noticed that Hakoda is giving them an annoyed look, they stopped. Katara clears her throat and stood up. "We're in trouble." Sokka said to them. Hakoda said, "Daughter, you got to stop turning away any suitor who comes to called! The law said that..." "You must be married to a warrior prince, suitor, or whatever." Katara said at the same time as Hakoda as the two comes over to a bird cage and Katara takes a dove out. "By your next birthday." Hakoda concluded. "The law is wrong." Katara said with a sigh. "You only got 3 days left." Hakoda added. "Hakoda, you know Katara doesn't like to be forced into things like this." Suki explained with a frown. "Ever since Aang defeated Ozai, He hasn't been around with us much and he's responsible and keep the world in balance as the avatar." Sokka added. "Yes, if I want to get married, I want it to be for love." Katara said as she pets her dove and smiles. Hakoda sighs, takes the dove from Katara, and puts it back into the cage. "Katara, it isn't just the law. I may be your father but I won't be around forever. Both yours and Sokka's mother isn't here anymore." Hakoda said. Category:Fan Fiction